The mask
by rammie for a reason
Summary: Everyone had heard about the famous "Opera ghost" , but of course , Juliet didn't belive it. No one dared try to renovate The Opera house , so she took on the project. But strange things start to happen , footsteps , voices. But still Juliet remains skeptical. So when a mugger tries to kill her and she is saved by a masked man what is she supposed to think now?
1. Chapter 1

I'MMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKK! It feels SO good to be writing again. And this is one of my best ideas will be pure and utter awesomeness. With the perfect characters , and a pretty good plot (if I do say so myself) So , here it is : Chapter one of "The mask"

Chapter one : lets get things straight

The girl walked down the winding pathway and crossed the Paris streets. The morning rising up above the hilltops , sending pink and purple hues across the sky.

She quickened her pace , feeling happy and bubbly inside.

Finally she came to her destination : The Paris Opera house. She gazed up at the gigantic building , taking in the site. With all its statues and pillars. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a man staring out the window. When she turned her head , the girl saw nothing but a blur of black and white. She dismissed it as nothing but a trick of the light. She returned her focus to the architecture. "Big and beautiful" she thought. And it was her job to fix it. She had to renovate the ENTIRE opera house... Of course not by herself

You see , this is how it all got started.

-Flashback-

Anthony and Philippe were the new managers of the Paris Opera house. Both were good friends of Juliet , they were both very young and superstitious about everything. And would belive anything you told them. Nobody knows why they became the managers of the opera house. They didn't know a thing about opera or music. Some say that it was because of the famous "Opera ghost". Whilesome would run away in fear , Anthony and Philippe would ask for his autograph... Even if the opera ghost threatened to kill them with a punjab lasso , they wouldn't budge an inch.

One night , Anthony , Philippe and Juliet were playing a game of cards. When Anthony said ,

"Hey , lets make a bet." A devilish grin formed across his face.

"Sure , why not." Juliet shrugged.

"Well , since we are the new managers of the opera house , we can hire whoever we want , and as you know , before the place officially opens , somebody needs to renovate it first. So here is the bet ,we are going to put you in charge of the renovation staff. If you can actually make them listen to you and get some work done. If you do , then I will let you stay there with a room of your choice... Even the prima donna rooms! Plus , you get free meals. And! Full pay." He crossed his arms and had a smug smile on his face.

Juliet , paused and thought about it.

"Fine." She said.

"Ha! You will never get those oafs to listen to you , your a woman and women do NOT belong in a mans world. " Philippe said while wiping away a tear.

That's when she got an idea. "You'll see!" She said blashing a deep shade of red.

-End of flashback-

Juliet sighed , and she pulled out the key to the opera house. She turned the key and opened the door. A blast of coldness hit her. She walked in. The first thing she saw was a huge ballroom. Even though nobody was there , she thought she could here the laughter of party guests and the clinking of champagne glasses. But this time she heard something. Not anything from her imagination , but it was something real. It sounded like... footsteps , a man's footsteps. Suddenly she got the feeling like she was being watched! A shiver ran up her spine. "W-who's there?!" Juliet stutterd. She whipped around at the sound of more footsteps , coming closer and closer. And then , stopped. As soon as those foot steps ceased , she bolted for her suitcases. She opened one up and dug around , she pulled out a match and a lantern. Juliet waved it around only to find nothing but dusts and rats. Juliet pulled out a map that Anthony had given her. Right now her task at hand was to find herself a room.

Juliet walked through the dark hallways never shaking of the feeling that she was being watched. She would turn around every time she thought she heard footsteps or saw a shadow that looked strangely humanoid. Finally she saw a room that was to her liking. She figured out that it was a primma donna room because it was so fancy and big. On one wall was a full body mirror , a dresser on the other side and a couch by the window. But what was odd was that the mirror was srangely spotless , it looked as if somene regularly cleaned it. In fact , so did the whole room! "Huh." She muttered. "Whatever , time to start unpacking!" she started putting away all her clothes (They were mostly mens clothing , since she hated wearing dresses.) She took of her brown jacket and beige hat and opened the closet door. "What the heck?!" Inside the closet was full of fancy , clean , dresses! All of these should have rotted away by now! Juliet looked at the dresses , there were about dresses for each and every color in the rainbow , and shoes to , there so many she lost count! "Woah" she gasped. Juliet hung her jacket and hat on the rack and closed the door. "What is going on around here?!" She returned to packing , and quickly finished. Her thoughts being plagued by all that had happened today. From the man in the window , the footsteps , the room and the feeling that she was being watched.

"Just forget about it Juliet , your probably just nervous being alone in a big place like this. Tomorrow everyone else is gonna come and you will be fine. Just read a book and fall asleep." She said to herself.

And thats just what she did.

It was probably five in the morning when sh woke up to the sound of footsteps. She clutched the book she was reading , ready to defend herself. The footsteps were coming closer and closer. Juliet pretended to be asleep. She opened her eyes just a little bit , and saw a man. Wait , what?! Juliet leaped of the couch . She held the book as if it were a bat. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" She shrieked. She threw the book at him and bounde for her suitcase , inside she kept a knife. She grabbed it just as she was thrown back by her mystery attacker. She got up and ignored the pain in her back. The man lunged at her , she was on the ground. In the moon light she could see his face he was a burly man with brown curly hair , with a beard coming through. She looked at the window , it was open "Oh I see , he was a mugger and came through the window. I am so silly , I thought it was the opera ghost!" She thought to herself. She was still on the ground , wrestling the man. She kicked his stomach. And he flew back , he got back on his feet and grabbed a knife , her knife! "How ironic , I am going to die with the weapon I tried to defend myself with." She thought. When she looked at the man again she saw a man looming over the mugger. Punjab lasso in hand. The mugger held the knife at her neck " Any last words?" He hissed.

"Look behind you" she whispered.

But it was too late.

The man had killed the mugger with a noose. The mugger dropped to the ground. Dead. The man was very tall and had a long , black cloak and white mask covering half of face.

Juliet touched her head and felt something sticky she pulled her hand back and saw what it was. Blood. The masked man knelt down and picked her up.

And that was all she saw before she blacked out.

Sooooo... How did I do? Please R&R , I really like this story Idea so I will probably updating pretty soon so I will see you!


	2. what just happened!

Hey guys , it's me. I just couldn't wait to start this chapter , so here it is , chapter 2 of "The mask" please review!

Chapter two : What just happened?!

There was... A tunnel... Torches everywhere...She heard footsteps , but she wasn't the one walking...She was being carried. Juliet felt paralyzed. She wanted to move , but... she just... Couldn't!

"W-where am I?" Her throat felt dry , she could barely talk.

Juliet felt dizzy... And she closed her eyes.

A tiny voice inside her was screaming " DON'T FALL ASLEEP JULIET!"

But she couldn't help it... She shut her eyes "Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt..." she thought.

She felt something wet on her hand , she tried shaking it away , but it kept coming back. She opened her eyes and squinted. All around her was water , she was laying on something hard...

A rock? No , she was on a boat... Then who was pedaling her?! Why was she on a boat anyway?! Millions of questions flooded her brain. A soft whimper escaped her lips. her eyes darted around , and they landed on a man , instantly she remembered what had happened. She was attacked and he had saved her. All of her panic left her body. Then she remembered , his mask! She had heard the storys. About a masked phantom that haunted the halls of the opera house. That he had killed a man , even. No , he is probably just a nice man that felt it was his duty to help her. But nobody was supposed to be here , only the renovation staff.

Could it be?

No...

She is probably getting worked up over nothing.

Or... Was she?

She shouldnt Worry...

The opera ghost is just a myth... Right ?

Juliet felt something cold on her head. Cold and soft , patting her head. There was a stinging sensation , forcing her to open her eyes. There was a man. His back was to her , so he didn't see that she was awake. She took a quick look at her surroundings. She was on a bed. Across from her she could see book shelves and grand piano , papers were strewn all over the place. Suddenly she heardhim turn around and she pretended to be asleep. She felt something dry and gauzy wrap around her forhead. She heard him get up and walk away. Juliet sat up and tried standing up , she staggered around the room. Footsteps coming to the room , getting closer and closer. She dashed to the bed , again , pretending to be asleep. She heard him pouring something into a glass , and then mix it. Then she felt the glass at her lips , the liquid flooding her mouth. It tasted like water , but there was a hint of something else. Suddenly she felt so tired.

And fell asleep.

There was a face looming over her , with a white mask. She shot up off the couch. Nobody was there. "Holy crap , that was the wierdest dream ever!" Sunlight poured into the room. She remembered the events of the night before. But wasn't sure which was a dream and wht was real. "Anthony's stories must be getting to me..." She muttered. Juliet changed into a white shirt , brown overalls and strapped a blue jacket around her waist. She put on a pair of shoes and was out the door.

Today was the day that the renovation staff came , pushing her thoughts of the infamous "Opera ghost" away , when a man came through the big , double doors. Juliet rushed down the stairs to where he was. "Hi , do you know where the boss is?" Anger boiled up inside Juliet . Was it not obvious that she WAS the boss. "I am the boss" she said , controlling her anger. The man looked confused for a moment , and then he grinned. "Suuuuuuurrrrrreee. No really , is he here or what? I can come back , if he isn't here." In her ear , she thought she heard a chuckle and then a voice "you will never survive" and with another chuckle the voice faded away. A shiver rolled up her spin. She shook it off. "Listen , the boss is here and you are looking right at her." The man looked at Juliet as if she had grown a second head.

"You must be joking!" He said

"Nope"

"Now , Are the rest of the staff coming?"

The man nodded dumbly , Then more people came through the door. "Oh joy! Now we can get started!"

"Okay , so I am Juliet , your new boss for the next month! I assume the managers gave you a map of the place , so you know how to get around. So here is what is going to happen , I am going to split everyone into groups so we can get this done faster. Each group is going to work in a diffrent part of the opera house. And at twelve we meet up at the ballroom. Okay?"

The group stayed silent

"Okay?"

"Yes" the crowd said in unison.

The men split up in diffrent directions. When everyone was gone. There was one person left. A lady not much shorter than Juliet with blonde hair in a bun.

"Hi , who are you?" Juliet asked.

"My name is Carla." She said in a timid voice. "I am the cook."

"Huh , oh! Right , Well we are just going to set it up here. And I will help , if you don't mind."

"Okay"

They worked in silence , well kind of. Juliet tried making small talk but Carla just answered with a simple "yes" or "no".

They were making vegetable soup , chopping up carrots and celery and putting little bits of beef in when she suddenly got the feeling she was being watched.

Then Carla spoke up "Juliet , what is that thing floating around?" She pointed at a white object that came through a crack in the cieling where the chandelier had once been ."What the heck?" Juliet ran over to the floating object and caught it. "What is it ?" Carla asked , curiosity evident in her voice. "It's a letter..." Juliet said , she flipped it over , and there in spidery red handwriting read :

To Juliet and the rest of the renovation staff

Juliet flipped over the envelope and there was a blood red seal with a skull on it. "No way..." Juliet gasped.

For a few minutes they just stared at the seal , in silence.

"So the storys are true.."

"Well lets not just stare at it! Read it!" Carla shrieked.

Juliet flipped it open , and took out the letter. There , was the same spidery handwriting . It read :

Dear Juliet and the rest of the renovation staff ,

I am happy to say that the opera house will look as good as new once you people are done. I cannot wait until the opening night , and of course I will be there , in box five.

Hopefully this time there shall be better... Talents. And as a suggestion , when you are casting an opera , make sure the lead character can actually sing.

P.S

Juliet , I am impressed. I did not think you could handle such a job. If you keep it up I MIGHT just let you stay here.

And tell those managers of yours , they are fools , if they do not do exactly as I say... Someone might get hurt.

By the way , how is your head?

Your humble servant ,

O.G

"He's real..." Juliet whispered.

"I knew it! I knew it , I knew it , I knew it! I knew the storys were true!" Carla cried out joyfully.

"We can't tell anyone about this... Okay?" Juliet asked.

"My lips are sealed!" Carla winked at her.

"Oh no , we better get working It's almost twelve , And the meat isn't even cooked yet!" Carla yelped.

She started chopping up vegetables and putting the meat into the boiling pot of broth. "Juliet , can you hand me the salt , and then that loaf of bread over there?" Juliet walked over to the crate where all of the food and spices were kept. But her mind was elsewhere. The infamous opera ghost was real. So that means her "dream" was actually real! The whole thing , she checked the spot where she had been bleeding , and like in her dream , there was gauze wrapped around her forhead. How did she miss that?! All of a sudden one of the staff members came crashing through the door. "We saw him! We saw him! We saw the opera ghost! He was there , in box five!" He screamed. "I'm outta here!" He ran for the door , but Juliet grabbed him by the collar. "Oh no ya don't , Your gonna show me what you mean. Now come on!" But in reality , she didn't need for someone to show her , because when Juliet got to the stage she saw everyone pointing at the box five. She overheard people telling stories like : "One time I heard that a man who worked here was killed by the opera ghost."

"Okay now , this place isn't gonna fix itself! Chop , chop! You all probably are hallucinating! Get back ta work!" Juliet said. But out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a dark figure in box five...

"Okaaaaayyyy!" Foods ready!" Carla shouted. "Hey , Juliet Go get the guy's will ya?" Juliet nodded , and walked off . As she skipped down the winding halls , Juliet got an idea. "Heh heh. If they want an opera ghost... I'll give them an opera ghost." She turned to go to the reserved boxes and found her way to box five. "Heeeeeyyyyy , its me , the opera ghost!" Juliet cried out. "Heh heh , foods ready okay? Break time!"

Everyone was laying around eating there soup , when Carla came , carrying a large crate full of... Beer? Juliet rushed over to Carla. "Carla , are you sure thats a good idea? I mean just think about it... A bunch of drunk men inside an already crumbaling opera house. This place is goingg to crumble faster than... well , anything!"Juliet whispered. "Don't worry about it! I am only gonna giv em' like one glass." And the last bottle goes to whoever wins the arm wrestle. Is that okay?" Carla asked. "Wellllllllll , okay..." Juliet said. "Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"Carla smiled , and let her hairout of her bun. She poured everyone a glass , and soon an arm wrestle for the last bottle started. Juliet cheered and watched with everybody else. Then , suddenly she was shoved into a chair. A few of the guys came up to her. "We think that in order to be , officially in charge of the renovation staff , you have to beat at least one of us at arm wrestle. If you do , we will give you the last bottle , okay?" Juliet shrugged. "Sure , why not." Even though she was sure she wasn't going to win , she thought it would be fun.

In the end , she did! (Surprisingly) and Carla and Juliet had become best friends.

By the time they got done talking it was already ten o'clock and everyone had gone home. Execpt for them. Finally Carla said goodnight and left Juliet alone.

Thats when she decided she was going to find out who this opera ghost really was...

Hey , this was a super long chapter for me to write , hope you enjoy , R&R


	3. kept coming back

.FUDGE! I am so so so sorry for not updating in a super long time! You have the right to punch me how ever many times you want. This chapter is going to be one of the best ones , so if you stuck around , you won't be dissapointed. The next chapter is going to be awesome! (If I actually make a chapter four) *gets punched* Just kidding! Of course I am going to make a chapter four! And hopefully many more... So here is chapter three! Oh! Right I forgot to answer this last time but I will clear it up right now. For some of you who might be wondering , this story is set maybe a few months after "The Christine incident" XD anyway , here is chapter three!

Chapter three : She just came coming back.

"Ummmm , hello? Mr. Opera ghost , sir? I wanted to say thank for saving my life the other day soooo , yeah. " Juliet called out while walking through the winding labyrinth , trying to remember where she had been carried in her so called "dream." She continued strolling along when suddenly a sharp spike came up from the ground. She jumped just before she could be impelled.

"Eep!" She shrieked. Juliet heard her voice echo throughout the tunnels.

Juliet put her hand to her heart and started hyperventilating .

"Oh my god..." She whispered.

Then she stopped , and thought. "Of course who wouldn't put booby traps in a labyrinth underneath an opera house?!"

"I wil have to watch out for those..." She shuddered and started to step carefully over anything she thought looked like that might trigger a trap.

After what seemed like a lifetime , Juliet finally came to h her destination. The lake. But the only problem was HOW she was going to get there. Even though she was dead tired and her feet hurt like hell , she needed to find out if this "opera ghost" was real , and if he was she was going to thank him , and be forever in his debt. There was not a boat or anything she could use as a raft. So she waded all the way into the water and found out it was only waist deep. "Do it for the opera ghost. If there really is one." She thought. She slowly made her way acrosse the lake , thankfully there wasn't any twists or turns that she could get lost she saw the shore.

"Yaaahhh!" She mentally cried.

But before the shore there was an obstacle in her way. A huge iron gate. "What? What kinda idiot puts a friggn gate in a lake?! I came here to thank him , not kill him! What did he think I would do?! I did not come all the way to just be turned down by some iron gate!" Her conscious screamed. Then she got an idea... She held her breath and plunged into the water. She opened her eyes , just as she thought the gate went into the ground. Julietstared digging deep enough until she could wiggle her way through the hole and out into the other side. Juliet came up to the surface and started gaping for breath.

"If there is a gate then that means SOMEONE must be living here!" A bubble of excitment came through her.

She trudged slowly up to the shore. Juliet was cold and her clothes were soaked , her hair too. She was pretty sure she had caught a cold. And she felt numb all over. But it was worth it. Juliet walked into the entrance and gasped. It was breath taking! She didn't know how to start. Everywhere , there was color and artwork. In the center a huge organ.

" Wow..." she whispered.

But , suddenly she got the feeling se was being watched. Juliet turned around and there he was. The opera ghost himself.

She gasped and stepped back , startled.

"You..." She breathed.

"I would like to tha-" He cut her off.

"Listen here , woman , I do not know how you managed to come here without a single scratch on you but you better get out of here right now before I regret saving your petty life." He growled , ignoring the chattering of her teeth.

"Y-yes s-sir..."

she sneezed. "Ha-ha-choo!" She sniffed a little bit.

"Now get out of here!"

Juliet turnd to leave when she said " Please, I really am very grateful. If you hadn't been there I would have been dead! I am forever in your debt , I'll do anything you ask." She said between chattering teeth and sneezes. The feared opera ghost looked at the freezing young lady who had dared talk back to him. She was soaking wet , her clothes were clinging to her body and her hair was wet and dripping onto the floor. She was hugging her arms and her teeth were chattering like crazy. He couldn't bare to look at her any longer. "Anything?" He inquired , arching an eyebrow. She nodded her head vigorously. "Well then , follow me." He said. He led her to a nice couch and had her sit down he then brought a plush warm blanket. "Wait here." He said. He went. And got a clean rag and brown liquid , also known as : chloroform. He put some into the rag and came back to Juliet. She was wrapping the warm blanket around her walked up to her and covered her nose with the chloroform soaked rag.

"wait wha?!" She started squirming and becam limp. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the boat and into through the winding tunnels. Finally he opened the trapdoor in the mirror and placed Juliet on her makeshift bed on her couch.

"You should really specify what 'anything' means. You never know what kind of things people are thinking." He said as he disappeared into the shadows.

(The next day)

Juliet squinted as the warm morning suns rays shone on her skin. Her hair was damp and clinging to her skin. Why? The events of last night flooded back into her mind.

"That little! He drugged me , didn't he?! Oh we'll see who has the last laugh!" Juliet stood up angrily. And before she did anything , Juliet went back into the opera ghost's not-so-secret- lair.

Again , she came wet and tired. And again she had been rudely escorted out.

"I swear , I am going to come back everyday and every night until you actually LET ME IN!" Juliet screamed the last part.

And true to her word , she came back every day and every night. Freezing , wet and tired. And each time the opera ghost would throw threats and insults before he threw something at her. By then she had memorized the entire laybrinth and had made herself a raft to use for the lake. And could dodge everyone of his booby traps. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime Juliet was let in without a single threat.

"Oh? No , punjab lasso's?" Juliet teased.

The opea ghost stayed silent. He didn't know why he let her in , usually he kill whoever tried to snoop around. Maybe he was insane , and needed someone to pull him out. Maybe he was just lonely.

No.

There was something about this girl , he knew she had heard the storys about the devil's child living underneath the paris opera house. But still she came back everyday walking until she dropped and then having to wade through disgusting sewer water. Ignoring every insult and threat he threw at her. Was she really that grateful? Absurd. So why?

"So , now that I can finally talk to you what's your name?"

He remaimed quiet.

"If you don't tell me , I guess I will just have to snoop around!" She singsonged.

"Erik. Erik Destler." He grumbled , still deep in thought.

"Wow! I really didn't think you would answer me! Well , hello. As if you didn't already know , I am Juliet." She said. Juliet got up and started to walk around.

"So Erik , why don't you give me the grand tour?" She asked.

Erik ignored her. And was lost in thought. "Erik? Yoo-hoo!" She waved her hand across his face. "Hellooo?"

No answer.

"Welllllllll , I guess I will just have to snoop around , and see stuff you don't want me to see!" She singsonged. That snapped him back into reality.

Erik growled and got up. "Give me one reason , why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Juliet sighed and rubbed her chin , as if deep in thought. "You know , I do not have a good answer for that. So I will just say no comment." She scratched her head and smiled.

Each day after work Juliet would come down to Erik's lair. Juliet would fawn over Erik's immense book collection. She would read on a couch by the fireplace and talk with Erik ( it would annoy him to no end.)

"I cannot belive I actually put up with her." He mumbled.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Nothing!" He said.

Weeks had gone by , and Erik had given Juliet directions to a short cut back to her room . Each day the opera house was transformed more and more until finally it was brand new! Everywhere you went there was fresh paintings , new seats , everything! Bright! Shiny! All that was left to do was put in the chandelier!

"Oh my gosh! Erik! The chandelier is going to be imported today at noon!" She squealed. "Come on! Noon is like in five minutes! Erik? You there?" She called.

"I guess he is already there..awww I wanted to take him." She pouted. "Oh well. Guess , I will just have to meet him there."

Juliet ran all the way just to make it in time. She ran up to box five where she saw Erik looking out at the new chandelier being lit up.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"It's just like I rememberd." He answerd.

"It's so beautiful. Like a thousand shiny stars." She sighed.

"Yes , it really is." He agreed. "Here give this to the managers." He handed her a white envelope with his usual red seal.

"Mmmhmm... " She nodded her head. And walked away.

Juliet strode into the managers office." Hey , you got a letter." She said.

"From who?" They both asked.

"You know who." Juliet replied.

When she said that , both of the managers eyes lit up. "It's him! Ooh..." they started nudging each other.

"Stop acting like such kids and read it already!" She said , whacking them on the back of their heads. "Hurry up." She was starting to become impatient. She wanted to read it too. Anthony cleared his throat and opened the crisp white envelope. He pulled the note out of the envelope , while Phillipe watched in anticipation.

"Dear Anthony and Phillipe ,

I am actually impressed with you. The opera house looks as good as new. Juliet and the renovation staff has done a great job.

I am so happy , that I want you to throw a masquerade ball tomorrow night. If you can have all the preparations done you might finally get on my good side.

Invite all the cast members that are going to be in the upcoming play.

Don't mess this up.

Your humble servant ,

O.G

P.S , give Juliet a raise , will you?

"Wait he wants us to get all of this done by tomorrow night?!" Phillipe gasped.

"This isn't right , how come he wants only you to get a raise , and not the rest of the renovation staff?" Anthony asked. "Maybe he recognizes my talent." She joked. "Well , I gotta go."

Juliet walked down the hall and into her room , she sat on her couch and waited for Carla to come. She had said the other day she was going to come over and talk. All of a sudden Carla , burst through the door.

"Hhhhhhheeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy!" She squealed.

"Hey , Carla." Juliet replied.

"Hey , I got a big favor to ask you." Carla said

"Okay. Shoot." She said.

"Well , you know the masquerade coming up?" She asked.

"Uh huh." She answered.

"Could you maybe uhhh.. make me a dress?" She whispered the last part.

"Welll , I mean yeah , but , it is gonna take me a long time probably not until the party starts. Plus I need to get your messurments and then I need a design and all that complicated stuff." Juliet stutterd.

Carla got down on her knees and hugged Juliets leg. "Please! My boyfriend is going and I really wanna impress him!" She sobbed. Juliet tensed up. "Mmmm , fine..." She sighed. "Ooooh , Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" She yelled. "Well while you are working on MY dress , lets talk." Juliet nodded her head and started to sketch out a design. "Sooo , Julie , is there any one your smitten with?" Carla asked , a sly look on her face. Right when she said that , Juliet spit out the tea she was drinking on her design. "N-no!" She sputterd. Carla smiled. "Oh , Julie! You do like some one!" She cried. "Who is it? Tell me!" She implored. Little did they know , Erik was listening in on the conversation behind the mirror. "N-no I don't!" She protested her sheeks turning a light pink. "Friends tell their friends who they like , now spill." Carla said. "You don't have to tell me his name okay? Just take it slow." She said. "Okay." Juliet breathed. "Well , his name is- oh. Right. Well lets just say he is gorgeous in looks and personality. He has black slicked back hair , tall oh! And he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen! Plus he doesn't even know it! He is really shy though but he goes to every opera! Then he is smart , talented and caring. But I don't think he like-likes me , only as a friend probably." She looked down at the wet peice of paper and threw it away and got a new one. She started sketching the design all over again. "Wow , he sounds like quite a guy." Carla said. I don't know how to help you on this one. Maybe you can ask him if he is going to the masquerade." She got up. "Lets take my mesurements so I can go home."

Once Carla had gone home , Juliet started to work on her dress late into the night. Until evantually she fell asleep on her wooden chair. Erik came in through the mirror. And gazed at Juliet who was shifting uncomfortably in her chair. He couldn't help it. He picked her up bridal style and layed her down on her couch and put a soft blue blanket over her. He pushed a strand of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She looked so beautiful like that. Her soft brown hair curling around her body. She really is something. He thought as he saw Carla's dress already half finished. Sitting on a model in the middle of the room.

"Goodnight , Juliet." He said as he bent down and layed a ghost of a kiss on her cheek.

This was a super fun chapter to write , please review ,sooooôooooooooooooooooooooo tired. I am just going to watch a movie and go to sleep. I was going to tell you something but I forgot it already! Enjoy!


End file.
